GTL: Great Teacher Logan!
by Ryoken1
Summary: Great teacher logan faces his deadliest threath...the classroom! Kelly torture, mayhem, and a very weird start for GTL career in teaching...plus, Magneto makes his move!
1. Default Chapter

X-men: Evolution : "GTL: Great Teacher Logan!" By Ryoken Legal/copyright: I don't GTO (Great Teacher Onizuka), or X-Men: Evolution , but I did thought the idea of mixing both first..i think...so anyway , enjoy my first anime based evo fic!  
  
Note: This story is Alternate universe , and set after the day of reckoning.. Basically, the brotherhood includes Pietro again , and wanda and him are kinda patched up , but the brotherhood is back at school, much to their disgrain , as Magneto wants them to keep an eye on the humans and mutants out there, leaving the brotherhood on their own again , and Pietro aint keen on that! ..so this takes place after "the toad , the witch and the wardrobe"...it means more mayhem and Kelly torture , so I guess its all right then! Oh , and Risty aint on this one.sorry! (but that aint meaning Mystique isn't!)  
  
Chapter one: "The teacher has landed!"  
  
Logan walked along the Mansion , reading the newspaper...  
  
"Mutants, mutant menace, mutant laws , mutant sales, mutant bills , mutant senate audits...the whole freaking world is focused on mutants! I swear , this is starting to get on my nerves"-Logan muttered , when he took a glance across the second floor.  
  
The whole student staff , minus those who had leaved either of their own will , as Evan had did , or due to parental decision, as Rahne and Jubilee, were sited on the stairway..  
  
"Man , I cant believe Kelly! He is so mutant biased, I mean , we have to eat at a separate table , we cant be on the sport teams anymore , and we are forbid from using the soda machines!"-Jean said, as she hugged her knees.  
  
The others , however , stared at a certain new mutant member..  
  
"What? , hey , its not my fault the jerk is a filthy bigot!"-Tabitha said , as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"He has some reasons.I mean , the brotherhood is back on school , and that has certainly kept his bad mood up..how in heaven did those idiots managed to be accepted again?"-Kurt said.  
  
"Well, all I heard is that pietro had threatened to lawsuit Kelly's butt off, which Kelly laughed at until he saw who Pietro's lawyer was."-Amara said.  
  
"Lemme guess , the ex-wife from hell?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Yep.I hate to admit it , but that was clever of them..i still cant understand why those nimrods want to get back!"-Roberto said.  
  
"Well , I know one who has a good reason.."-Scott muttered.  
  
Kitty glared at him , then phased out of the room...  
  
"She still can't get over it..."-Kurt sighed.  
  
"Lance is the same.the guy is a wreck...i bumped into him and he didn't even tried to pick a fight!"-Scott added.  
  
The discussion kept on for at least a full hour, while Logan listened from above , unnoticed...  
  
Suddenly, Logan realized he had an idea...a big one..  
  
Perhaps it wasn't an smart idea , or a dumb idea , but it definitely was a great idea..  
  
In seconds , Logan had jumped out a window and drove way in his motorcycle , heading towards Bayville..  
  
Bayville high...  
  
Principal Kelly kept staring at the pile of letters on his desk..  
  
"I try and have the mutants and humans apart to prevent accidents , and I get half a ton of mail and letters accusing me of being a bigot..I try to stop humans from picking on the mutants and they label me as a mutie lover..what I need here is some middle ground..something that could let me keep those mutants away while not being labeled as a bigot.come on , Edward , think , think."-Kelly thought , when.  
  
BLAM!  
  
The door was slammed open , as a rather built , but not tall , man on his thirties opened the door with one kick.he was wearing a brown leather jacket and jeans , and had a gruff look all around him..  
  
"You The principal here?"-the man asked.  
  
"Hey! You are one of those mutants from that institute place! Get out before I call the cops!"-Kelly yelled as he got up..  
  
SNIKT!  
  
Kelly stared as the man popped three long metal blades from each hand , and in one move , made confetti out of the pile of letters on his desk..and then slammed a lone clean piece of paper on the clean desk..  
  
"What the heck is this?"-Kelly asked.  
  
"that's a resume , bub..i say that add for a new teacher in gym and workshop , plus the substitute teacher half time gig..im your man"-Logan said as he sat on a chair , and glared at Kelly.  
  
"WHAT?"-Kelly said , his mouth hanging open..  
  
"You aint got no mutant teach around here , do ya? That's discrimination...plus , those mutants in the school are being discriminated a lot..hire me , I take care of that.and quite a bunch of lawsuits"-Logan said.  
  
Kelly stared for a minute..then sat down quietly...and grabbed the piece of paper.  
  
"lets se , Mr..logan.just Logan?"-Kelly asked.  
  
"Long story.just call me whatever name you want on memos and those other junk you principals do.."-Logan replied  
  
"Okay..lets see.Xavier institute..Salty's Gutter..."-Kelly said out loud , as he read the resume.  
  
"A biker joint..i used to cook there for a week"-Logan replied.  
  
"I see..Big Poppa John's Motor heaven?"-Kelly asked.  
  
"Mechanic shop and repair..old school , month of work there"-Logan replied.  
  
Kelly stared in silence..most of the places in the list were pretty much unknown to him , except for a couple bars..and he hoped not to get acquainted with the others.  
  
"Well , Mr. Logan..all I can say is."-Kelly was about to give his goodbye speech , when the idea hit him..  
  
"no first name..so not a direct link to me...hire a mutant teacher...no more pesky bigotry accusations.he seems tough enough to handle the brotherhood...and he is linked to Xavier..so if things go wrong , as I suspect , I could use it ..."-Kelly thought as he tried not to smile wickedly.  
  
"Welcome to Bayville High! You will be in charge of the sport classes , and the workshops..plus you will be detention and take care of the..ahem.. "special" class...however , im afraid the school wont be able to pay you for all jobs."-Kelly stared to say in a splitsecond.  
  
"It aint a problem bub..i just wanna teach..money is no problem"-Logan said.  
  
Kelly could hear hallelujahs in his head , along with heavenly music...  
They both shake hands after dealing with the paperwork...both smiled , hiding their intentions..  
  
"Gotcha!"-they both thought...  
  
Bayville High..Morning after..  
  
The X-men , Brotherhood and new mutants , along with some other students , were sited in class..  
  
"Man , this is such a drag..why we have to return to school , yo?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Look , we gotta keep an eye on the x-geeks..and we must blend in till Magneto has his plans ready...so lets deal with it.."-Pietro said.  
  
"Well , the cafeteria means free food at least!"-Fred said.  
  
"would you guys stop thinking about that? We have to do something about weeping boy here!"-Wanda snapped , as she pointed at Lance..  
  
He was laying on his desk , hair a mess , face shaved irregularly , with several cuts..and the eyes made clear he was out of sleep...  
  
"Earth to Lance?....Great , he is getting even worse..he acted all cool and bad back on those missions , but now that he sees her again five days a week , he has snapped"-Pietro said.  
  
Meanwhile , the Institute kids were dealing with another problems of their own , on their side of the class..  
  
"I cant believe it.this class is almost mutant only! This is segregation!"- Jean huffed.  
  
"Hey! What about me?"-Amanda asked.she was sitting next to Kurt.  
  
"No offense , Amanda , but its true..at least we can keep an eye on those jerks all the time!"-Roberto said , as he glared at the brotherhood.  
  
"Kitty?...Hello!"-Rogue said as she waved a hand in front of Kitty.  
  
"Wha?...What is it?"-Kitty asked.  
  
"Were you staring at Lance?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"NO!...Well a bit..its..just hard , you know..like its over , but I wish it wasn't"-Kitty said , as she dropped her head on the desk.  
  
"Well, you did ended it...just don't start any dumb ideas.I mean..they are enemy now"-Rogue said.  
  
"you were part of them , rogue!"-Kitty replied.  
  
Rogue stared in silence.  
  
"I know , but things aren't the same now..not with magneto back and the world knowing"-Rogue said.  
  
"yeah...things cant get any worse"-Kitty muttered.  
  
In that moment , the door burst open as a man wearing a motorcycle helmet , jeans and a dirty leather jacked entered the place..he dropped on the chair and threw his helmet aside..  
  
There was a collective gasp..  
  
Silence reigned for at least three whole minutes...as Logan grabbed the chalk and started to write on the board..in rather big letters.  
  
"That's my name.Mr Logan.im the new teach around here...things are gonna change , boys and girls..and fast!"-Logan said as he threw the chalk aside , which flipped away into the hallway..  
  
The silence was interrupted by Kelly stepping on the chalk , yelling and landing on the floor, while the hundreds of papers he was carrying flew around the hall , and covered him..then his coffee cup landed on top of him.  
  
Logan closed the door quickly, and looked back at his class..  
  
"so , what you bubs say we introduce each other more personally?"-Logan said.  
  
The collective mental scream was heard by at least one telepath in the Bayville area...  
  
"Logan..what have you done?"-Xavier thought as he started to look for aspirin.  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
Next!: The first class is always the toughest one, but this time , its both teacher and students time to suffer! Plus, Logan decides he must take care of the Brotherhood as a teacher , and that includes helping Lance with Kitty , and most shocking of all, helping the brotherhood and x.emn get along while on school! Then , its complete mayhem as Logan takes on a gang problem , but the x-men and brotherhood get mixed in it too!And Lance decides to give Logan`s advice a try.you can guess the results! 


	2. Chapter 2

X-men: Evolution : "GTL: Great Teacher Logan!" By Ryoken Legal/copyright: I don't GTO (Great Teacher Onizuka), or X-Men: Evolution , but I did thought the idea of mixing both first..i think...so anyway , enjoy my first anime based evo fic!  
  
Note:This story is Alternate universe , and set after the day of reckoning.. Basically, the brotherhood includes Pietro again , and wanda and him are kinda patched up , but the brotherhood is back at school, much to their disgrain , as Magneto wants them to keep an eye on the humans and mutants out there, leaving the brotherhood on their own again , and Pietro aint keen on that! ..so this takes place after "the toad , the witch and the wardrobe"...it means more mayhem and Kelly torture , so I guess its all right then! Oh , and Risty aint on this one.sorry! (but that aint meaning Mystique isn't!)  
  
Chapter 2: Please Teacher.let me out of here!  
  
The class was completely quiet, everyone stared at Logan.no one asked anything or made any movements, just waiting for someone to break the silence.  
  
Suddenly, one hand rose in the air.  
  
"Yeah?"-Logan asked, smiling.  
  
"What is this class going to be about?"-Amanda asked.  
  
"Good one.this class's whole point is to improve human/mutant relations.lets face it, human and mutants in this school ain't relating very well.and frankly, the mutant/mutant relations suck too"-Logan replied as he sat on his chair.  
  
"What, the Badger man wants us to be all nice and kind with the brotherhood?"-Tabitha whispered to Amara, forgetting about Logan`s enhanced hearing.  
  
"No, I want everyone to start using their freaking brains and realizing this whole conflict at high school is just giving mutants bad press, and enough property damage to drive the education budget skyward"-Logan said, glaring at both Brotherhood and X-men.  
  
In that precise moment, the door was knocked upon, and Principal Kelly entered, followed by Duncan Mathews and his jock squad plus Taryn cheerleaders, among other human students.  
  
"Watcha want, Bub? Im in the middle of a class here"-Logan said, looking at Kelly.  
  
"Sorry, Mr Logan.Ive just decided that these students following me will have to attend this class as mandatory, seeing their story of anti-mutant behavior.I hope you don't mind having a crowded class?"-Kelly said.  
  
"Not at all, bub"-Logan said making a poker face.  
  
Kelly nodded, and quickly exited the room, while the students sat in their desk, mostly as far from the mutants as they could.  
  
"Okay, we going to start with some of that bonding stuff and whatnot.so we are going to introduce ourselves and try and get along a bit.for at least the whole class"-Logan said.  
  
"Yippee."-Todd said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, we`ll start with Amanda first"-Logan said.  
  
"Um, hi im Amanda Sefton.Im not a mutant, but im dating one, Kurt here, who is the best boyfriend ive ever had."-Amanda said, when a voice interrupted.  
  
"Meaning it's her first boyfriend"-A cheerleader said maliciously.  
  
"And I can say I have no problem whatsoever with mutants, I even knew Kurt was different even before the sadie Hawkins dance."-Amanda said, when a collective gasp filled the room.  
  
"WHAT? You knew about these freaks and kept it to yourself?"-Duncan yelled.  
  
"Well, I knew most of the people here was small minded enough to react like you, so."-Amanda replied coldly, when she got interrupted again.  
  
"So that's how those monsters got loose! The muties set them free so they could ate us!"-A cheerleader exclaimed.  
  
"No we didn't! It was just an accident!"-Evan replied.  
  
"So you DID had something to do with it!"-Another cheerleader yelled.  
  
"Bravo, Daniels"-Pietro quipped.  
  
"Shut it, Maximoff!"-Evan yelled, making a fist.  
  
"Still miffed because those four girls I brought were the same who dumped your invitation to the dance?"-Pietro added.  
  
"Whoa, he so burned you, Evan"-Ray said.  
  
"Werent those the same four girls whose parents tried to sue you last week, Pietro?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Sue Quicksilver? For what?"-Evan asked, as Pietro grew pale.  
  
"They said he had brainwashed them with his "mental" powers so they would all go with him at the same time"-Fred said.  
  
"Mental powers?..he doesn't even have a mind!"-Evan said.  
  
"So that's why Amy dumped me that night! You little."-A jock said as he took a swing at Pietro, only to be hit with a floating desk.  
  
"Hey! The only one who can hurt that idiot is me!"-Wanda snapped.  
  
"Whats you power? The ability too luck like a zombie skank?"-the jock replied.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?"-Wanda yelled as every lightbulb in the class exploded, and a red glow started to take over Logan`s desk.  
  
"HIT THE FLOOR, EVERYONE!"-Logan yelled, as everyone did so.  
  
Wanda`s powers choosed that particular moment to go haywire, launching the desk through a wall, towards the parking lot.  
  
Seconds later, everyone stared at the hole and the distance.a car alarm could be heard far away.  
  
"Whoa.I have to admit that was one heck of a show"-A jock said.  
  
"Yeah, it landed right on the hood of that Corolla"-Taryn said.  
  
"I think that Corolla used to be Principal`s Kelly`s car"-Duncan said.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Logan.  
  
"okay, we all work together and fic this hole and steal a desk from another class, then we can leave earlier and pretend this never happened.how about that?"-Logan said.  
  
Everyone nodded, as they started to get into action.  
  
"You know, that wasn't a bad start"-Logan thought.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
Magneto, the master of Mganetism looked at his giant screen whit a smirk.  
  
"It seems Wolverine has decided to take matters on his own hands.so will I"- Magneto said as he turned to face his acolytes.  
  
"Please tell me we are not going back to school"-Pyro said.  
  
"You wont.Im positive the school system wouldn't suit your.talents. So ive decided you three will adopt disguise much more suited to your personalities"-Magneto said with a wicked smile, as he handed Gambit a piece of paper.  
  
"A gang? You want us to become Dorkville`s new mutant only gang?"-Gambit said.  
  
"no, you will try and keep your identities and powers a secret.but I want you three to wreck any development in mutant/human relationships wolverine's plans do.you will depart in a few minutes"-Magneto stated.  
  
"Remy aint going back to live in the gutter! Remy had enough of that back in the big easy!"-Gambit yelled.  
  
"Well mate, this would shorten the distance between you and that chick you flirted with back at NY.you know, the goth hottie with the white stripe in her hair?...No worried there, mate"-Pyro said.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to see that brunette that I fought back then.she was kinda cute"-Colossus added.  
  
"Im starting to think you gentlemen have a misconception of your real mission."-magneto said, when a voice interrupted him.  
  
"Plus, one of the X-men chicks is a real hottie, I think she even turns into fire!"-Colossus said.  
  
"No kidding mate? Sounds like a gal I would love to play a bit with!"- Pyro said, as he laughed.  
  
"Are any of you listening to your leader at all?"-Magneto yelled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, wreck that guy's plans, act like a local gang, keep powers undercover, yadda yadda.Remy is busy thinking about shaving his goatee.maybe she doesn't like it"-Gambit said as he and the other two young acolytes walked away.  
  
"Im starting to miss the brotherhood already"-Magneto muttered, as Sabretooth entered the room.  
  
"So, what's the assignment?"-He asked.  
  
"Mystique was sighted near Bayville high.I want you to try and find her whereabouts.and keep an eye on those idiots.maybe two"-Magneto said.  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
Coming up, Logan deals with the romantic problems several of his students have, while Kelly gets another car, which wont last long either.and the Acolytes set up at Bayville!, Plus, Mystique makes her move! 


End file.
